Nekrologi
by memetic
Summary: Yuuki tahu ia tidak akan mampu melupakan kulit pucat dan bibir-terlalu-merah itu, meskipun keduanya kini tak lagi secerah dahulu. [masihseksi!Yuuki ft. bocah!Miyoshi, manis-manis tajam]


**nekrologi** /nek·ro·lo·gi/ /nékrologi/ _n_ **1** daftar atau catatan mengenai orang yang meninggal dalam suatu waktu (periode) tertentu; **2** catatan riwayat hidup orang yang baru saja meninggal

.

.

.

Helai hitam legamnya begitu pasrah diajak berdansa oleh diktatoritas angin musim gugur. Sensasi dingin merayapi kulit, diam-diam meresap lewat celah-celah tak kasat di dekat kerah dan dari pinggir lengan seragam militer yang ia kenakan, pertanda musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan memeluk Jepang. Selagi ia terus berjalan, beberapa wanita melambaikan tangan genit ke arah dirinya, sementara beberapa pria lain langsung tanpa sadar mengangkat alis bingung begitu mereka berpapasan. Yuuki mendengus menahan tawa. _Tentu saja mereka keheranan; anggota militer mana lagi yang punya potongan rambut sepanjang miliknya?_

Sebenarnya, jawaban untuk pertanyaan retoris tadi begitu mudah: Anggota militer seperti Letnan Pertama Yuuki tentu saja. Seorang mata-mata yang bekerja bolak-balik mengumpulkan informasi di bawah tanah untuk menghadapi perang yang tidak terelakkan, dan kini sedang bernafsu membunuh orang karena baru saja usai menemui atasannya yang-dalam bahasa Yuuki: benar-benar _anjing militer_ sejati.

Tentu saja bukan Yuuki namanya kalau setelah ini ia akan kembali bersama seribusatu siasatnya dalam menyogok sang atasan, tetapi untuk momen ini biarkanlah Yuuki meluapkan emosi dahulu. Pria muda itu menggigit bibir. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya proposal pengajuan pendirian fasilitas pelatihan mata-matanya ditolak. Mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan 'pengaliran dana berlebihan pada fasilitas minor yang tidak diperlukan'. _Bedebah tak berotak_! Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa musuh-musuh-bahkan sekutu-Jepang di luar sana sedang berlomba membocorkan rahasia negara satu sama lain?

Yuuki kelewat asyik memutar otak memikirkan kasus korupsi mana dari si kolonel-anjing yang berpotensi ia angkat sebagai alat pengancam penerimaan proposalnya, sampai-sampai ia tanpa sadar telah melangkahkan kaki menuju cabang jalan non-utama yang lebih sepi. Lamunannya mendadak buyar ketika telinganya menangkap grasak-grusuk di bawah bayangan jalan buntu.

Awalnya Yuuki sama sekali tidak mengindahkan bebunyian mengganggu itu, tetapi ketika tak lama suaranya tiba-tiba padam, ia jadi curiga. Pelan-pelan ia mengintip ke dalam gang, dan segera keningnya berkerut begitu melihat keadaan yang ia dapati di sana.

"Oi, siapa itu yang buat keributan?"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatan lebih... _kecil_ daripada ketiga anak lain yang mengelilinginya terlonjak kaget akibat intervensi Yuuki, seakan roda waktu terhenti. Hanya bocah berambut cokelat-kemerahan itu seorang yang masih berdiri tegak memunggungi dinding, sementara ketiga anak lainnya, yang berbadan lebih besar-besar, tampak baru saja jatuh tersungkur langsung ke dalam genangan lumpur di jalan.

Memecah keheningan, tanpa aba-aba salah satu dari anak yang terjatuh itu mengeluh, merintih, dan lama-kelamaan rintihannya berubah jadi tangisan yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Si anak yang masih berdiri hanya mampu terpaku seraya memucat.

Anak tersebut tergagap. "A-aku tidak..."

Yuuki menghembuskan napas tak sabar dengan nada sebal memotong ucapannya. "Dasar," tanpa basa-basi ia bergerak maju, lalu menyambar lengan anak berambut merah-cokelat agak kasar, menariknya menjauh. "Kamu kecil-kecil saja sudah berani menindas temanmu ya? Kalau kulaporkan kau ke orangtuamu, baru tahu rasa, hm?"

Ekspresi anak laki-laki itu berubah dari terkejut menjadi marah, kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan erat Yuuki. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia mengerang, tetapi melihat perbandingan ukuran tubuh mereka, jelas usahanya berakhir sia-sia. "Dengarkan aku dulu, oji-san! Aku enggak bersalah!"

Yuuki seakan pura-pura tuli, tidak mempedulikan sanggahan si anak laki-laki (ada untungnya juga mereka sedang berada di bagian distrik yang sepi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia dikira pelaku penculikan), maupun seringai licik di balik isak tangis ketiga anak lainnya ketika mereka kira Yuuki tidak melihat.

Setelah ia telah membawa anak laki-laki itu pergi cukup jauh dari gang sempit mereka sebelumnya, Yuuki menyadari bahwa bocah itu bahkan sudah tidak berusaha melawan tarikannya sama sekali. Perlahan Yuuki mengendurkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sambil menoleh malas ke arah si anak. "Tuh, kulepaskan."

Bocah enam tahun itu menatap Yuuki dengan mata melebar. Kedua irisnya - yang baru Yuuki sadari sekarang, warna mereka senada dengan rambutnya - terlihat agak basah berkaca-kaca. Ekspresinya percampuran antara heran dan kesal. Cepat-cepat anak itu menarik tangannya defensif sambil bergumam menantang. _Berani sekali._ "Tidak jadi menghukumku?"

"Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku bisa melihat mana orang yang bersalah dan mana yang tidak. Aku ini menyelamatkanmu tahu, begini kau 'kan tidak usah repot mengurusi ketiga 'teman'mu tadi," jelas Yuuki diiringi dengusan, kemudian ia menyeringai mengejek sambil menambahkan, " _jangan menangis_ , dong."

"Siapa yang menangis!"

Yuuki harus menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk menahan diri dari tertawa, mengawasi bocah kecil itu mengelap air matanya dengan gusar. _Ya ampun, dia lucu sekali sih_. Apa perasaan Yuuki saja, atau memang anak-anak jaman sekarang ukuran tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada dirinya dulu?

Namun, bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya bagi Yuuki anak itu cukup menakjubkan. Pertama, ia sanggup menahan tangisannya tumpah sejak Yuuki membawanya pergi hingga barusan. Kedua, Yuuki paham benar kalau air mata tersebut _bukan_ air mata karena rasa sedih, ataupun rasa takut. Tetesan itu, sebagai gantinya berisi amarah sebab diperlakukan tak adil, sebab tidak didengar dan tidak dianggap oleh orang-orang yang lebih berkuasa.

Ingin rasanya Yuuki tertawa sarkastis dalam hati. Mirip dengan situasinya sendiri, ya. Bedanya hanya bahwa bertahun-tahun pengalaman telah mengajari Yuuki untuk membangun barikade kekal pemisah antara emosi dan profesionalisme.

Letnan muda berambut gelap itu berkacak pinggang. "Ya sudah, kau kuantar pulang, deh. Omong-omong namamu siapa?"

Bibir si anak bernetra cokelat-merah ustru semakin melengkung ke bawah. Ia melempar pandangan yang sarat akan mosi tidak percaya kepada pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau aku enggak boleh memberitahu namaku pada orang asing, tahu."

"Wah, kau keras kepala. Tapi oke, aku suka gayamu, pria kecil," Yuuki terkekeh pelan. "Terserah, kau yang memimpin. Tunjukkan jalannya."

Yuuki membiarkan si anak laki-laki berjalan di depan, menuntunnya entah ke mana sementara ia sendiri mengikuti dari belakang. Seandainya ia anak kecil biasa barangkali Yuuki bakal khawatir akan kemungkinan si bocah yang malah membawanya 'nyasar', tetapi dari gemilang yang terlihat di mata anak itu Yuuki tahu ia semestinya lebih khawatir akan posibilitas dilarikan ke polisi; masalahnya anak ini terlalu cerdas.

Dan terlalu imut, pula. Dari jarak yang lebih dekat, Yuuki menyadari bahwa bibir bocah tersebut satu nada lebih merah daripada lelaki biasa - _tunggu, apa benar dia laki-laki? Kenapa wajahnya begitu cocok dengan tipe wanita Yuuki? Astaga, Yuuki, sejak kapan kau jadi pedofil?_

"Ee, kau ini memang laki-laki, 'kan?" mampu dicegah pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, dan tepat detik kalimat tersebut lepas dari mulutnya, Yuuki langsung menyesal, karena pada saat yang sama muncul tensi pada kedua bahu kecil di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki!" Bocah berambut cokelat itu mendesis tidak terima, kemudian ditatapnya Yuuki benci. "Oji-san, menurutmu aku ini pengecut, ya?"

Yuuki mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Guruku selalu bilang anak laki-laki Jepang sejati yang cocok melayani negara seharusnya menghadapi dengan berani saat ditindas. Menurutku itu bodoh, jadi marahi saja aku," ia melanjutkan masih dengan suara agak bergetar, "tapi jangan pernah anggap aku perempuan."

Selama beberapa saat Yuuki agak kebingungan akan apa yang dimaksud oleh si anak, tetapi segera ia mengerti. Ketika sebelumnya Yuuki menangkap basah mereka berkelahi, dengan sekali lihat saja ia bisa langsung tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Tubuh si bocah-imut terlalu mungil untuk bisa menjatuhkan tiga anak besar sendirian, maka pastilah mereka bukan adu kekuatan satu-lawan-satu. Sementara itu semuanya belepotan lumpur sampai ke wajah; jadi simpel saja: anak itu membutakan mereka dengan lumpur untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Yuuki agak terlalu familiar dengan situasi semacam ini.

"Menurutku tindakanmu tadi bukan pengecut. Dan aku tahu kau cerdas," sang mata-mata berujar balik, "tapi aku kecewa kau tidak melawan bahkan setelah mereka jelas-jelas menggunakanku supaya kau terlihat salah. Itu baru _pengecut_."

Anak laki-laki berambut marun itu berjengit kecil pada kata 'pengecut', tetapi langkah kakinya memelan dan tegangan pada bahunya perlahan sirna. "Oh," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar, "terima kasih."

Yuuki menyeringai kecil tanpa suara, menanggapi ucapan si anak disertai hening. _Dasar bocah, polos benar,_ pikirnya. _Hipokrit seperti diriku sih tidak butuh terima kasih_. Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam fase 'diam-diaman' melintasi jalan-jalan di kota. Lama-kelamaan Yuuki sadar juga kalau perjalanan mereka sudah memakan waktu hampir lima belas menit, maka ia menepuk bahu penuntun ciliknya.

"Hei, rumahmu masih jauh tidak?"

"Enggak kok," helai cokelatnya bergetar selagi ia menggeleng, "kelihatan dari sini."

Mata Yuuki mengikuti arah jemari kecilnya, lalu menangkap siluet atap rumah tradisional Jepang yang cukup megah. Dahi Yuuki berkerut tipis, mengerling ke pemandangan kediaman kelas atas tersebut, si anak, dan kembali lagi berulang kali. _Dia ini anak orang kaya?_ Yuuki meringis. _Jangan-jangan dia ini anak kolonel atasanku?_

"Um, bocah," dengan curiga Yuuki berusaha bertanya sekasual mungkin, "ayahmu orang besar di sini?" Meskipun ada bagusnya juga jika ternyata ia benar anak kolonelnya, barangkali kalau anak ini ia culik atasan-atasan bejatnya itu mau memberikan izin untuk fasilitas mata-mata yang Yuuki inginkan.

Namun jawaban anak itu ternyata meleset dari perkiraan si letnan muda. "Ayahku sudah _meninggal_ ," balasnya tanpa emosi, "suatu hari ia dibawa pergi orang-orang berseragam seperti yang kau pakai, oji-san. Kata kaa-san wajib pergi membantu untuk membela kaisar. Ternyata meskipun ia Tuhan, kaisar enggak bisa membela dirinya sendiri maupun menghidupkan kembali ayah."

Yuuki berkedip cepat. Ah, kini terungkaplah alasan mengapa anak kecil ini begitu marah ketika Yuuki 'melerai' perkelahiannya sebelumnya. Ia lupa dirinya masih berseragam lengkap sejak tadi. Pantas saja pula anak ini berbeda pendapat dengan ajaran sekolah dasar yang semuanya mengacu kepada patriotisme dan pengabdian diri kepada sang kaisar. Bisa jadi, alasan mengapa ia tadi ditindas juga ada kaitannya soal hal ini?

"Maaf."

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, tetapi mempercepat langkah, seakan ia ingin segera pulang.

Kemudian muncul sebuah ide dalam benak Yuuki.

"Hei," lagi-lagi Yuuki bicara. Namun nada suaranya kali ini berbeda; rendah, seakan tidak ingin didengar orang lewat, tetapi cukup keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian si anak. "Daripada mengabdi dan berkelahi buat kaisar, mungkin kamu mau coba jadi mata-mata?"

 _Oke, Yuuki, sebenarnya yang kamu lakukan ini kejam sekali,_ pemuda itu mengingatkan diri. Yuuki tahu, menilai dari bencinya si anak pada kemiliteran, hanya ada dua pilihan yang menantinya ketika ia dewasa nanti: jadi pengkhianat, atau dikirim langsung ke garis depan pertahanan dan mati di sana. Akan tetapi, anak ini pintar. Terlebih, Yuuki _sangat_ menginginkan anak ini di bawah naungan sayapnya. Maka ia akan meracuninya menggunakan alternatif ketiga: Mati sebagai mata-mata.

"...etto," si anak berujar ragu, "mata-mata itu apa?"

 _Sial, aku baru ingat, dia 'kan masih kecil._

"Uh, orang-orang yang tidak bekerja langsung di medan perang. Tetapi apa yang mereka lakukan, saat penting untuk kemenangan Jepang," Yuuki berpikir dua kali dalam memilih kata-katanya, "seperti ninja yang mengumpulkan rahasia."

"Seperti ninja? Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti itu," ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Lalu ada apa lagi dari mata-mata?"

"Kalau jadi mata-mata, kau boleh lari dan tidak perlu selalu berkelahi. Kau 'kan pintar, jadi otakmu dihargai di sana."

Si anak terlihat tertarik, tetapi sinar keraguan masih tersisa di wajahnya. Yuuki kembali memutar otak, dan tak lama ia menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Kalau kau jadi mata-mata... kau tidak perlu _mati_ ," detik itu juga Yuuki yakin ia menekan tombol yang benar. Tepat di atas trauma mental si anak yang terkikis oleh kematian orang tua. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mati jika kau gagal. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengorbankan diri di peperangan."

Tak bisa dipungkiri mata anak itu berbinar. "Serius, oji-san?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sendiri yang akan melatih mata-mata Jepang. Dan aku sendiri yang akan _melarang kematian_ mendekati mereka. Jangan mati, jangan membunuh," bibirnya berkata begitu, meskipun otaknya berbisik: _'Itu sih kalau kau berhasil melarang kematian mendekati dirimu sendiri pada misi selanjutnya, Yuuki. Atasanmu benci padamu. Entah apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padamu sekarang'_. Nah, persetan amat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk jadi mata-mata?"

"Oh, mudah," dan bahkan Yuuki tidak bisa menahan meluncurnya senyum tulus saat memandang kepolosan si anak, ketika ia jelas-jelas sedang mencekokinya dengan bermacam setengah-dusta. "Kalau kau melihat aku nanti, berarti kau sudah ada di tempat yang tepat."

Sore itu bocah tersebut menghilang dari kehidupan Yuuki, digantikan oleh dinginnya Jerman beserta serigala-serigala yang menunggunya dengan manis di sana selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

* * *

Yuuki sudah menyadari ada yang _janggal_ sejak pertama kali ia mendapat kabar akan pemuda yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi anggota Agensi D; sementara kebanyakan pemuda lain yang Yuuki rekrut saja, tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melepas identitas dan menghadapi dunia hanya dengan kemampuan diri sendiri.

Kejanggalannya semakin jelas ketika salah satu dari jenius-jenius angkuh ini, berwujud seorang pria muda berambut cokelat marun yang rasanya pernah Yuuki jumpai sebelumnya. _Lebih hebat lagi_ ketika pria yang satu ini paling sering mengolok Yuuki 'vampir-penghisap-kehidupan-dari-pemuda-berbakat', tetapi sekaligus membuktikan diri sebagai anak didiknya yang paling 7kompeten beralias Miyoshi.

Tak satupun dari hal di atas mengejutkan Yuuki - toh skenario ini sudah ia dalangi sendiri sejak jauh hari; namun ketika kini ia dihadapkan kepada kulit yang terlalu pucat dan bibir merah yang kemerahannya hanya bisa disaingi oleh bercak mengerikan di bagian dada, napas Yuuki tercekat. Sedikit.

 _"...Dan aku sendiri yang akan melarang kematian mendekati mereka..."_ Yuuki menyeringai masam. Diambilnya mikrofilm dari kerah kemeja - prestasi terkahir yang sangat brilian bahkan menurut sang spymaster.

 _Kau yang terlalu percaya padaku,_ pikirnya; mata yang menggelap karena dosa menatap mata yang kosong tak bernyawa, _atau aku yang terlalu percaya padamu?_

Tangannya bergerak menutup netra marun tersebut, sebagian mungkin karena mengharapkan kedamaian bagi jiwa polos anak kecil yang ia temui bertahun lalu; sebagian lagi karena tidak ingin menatap mereka yang seakan menghantui Yuuki dengan tanggung jawab atas kondisinya sekarang, meskipun Yuuki tahu Miyoshi tak akan pernah menyalahkannya sementara ia sendiri sudah sama jatuh cintanya terhadap spionase.

Mantel Yuuki berkelebat mengiringi pintu bangsal mayat yang menutup, identitas asli seorang anak kecil berambut marun tersimpan rapat bersamanya.


End file.
